Ses Rendezvous Avec Sa Femme
by vratsababe
Summary: Surprise! Narcissa drops in to visit her husband at work and leaves him in quite the compromising situation. LMNM


Ses Rendez-vous Avec Sa Femme

This fic is actually a part of my fanfic100 collection for Lucius and Narcissa on my livejournal.

For the rest of what I have complete, go to my journal vratsababe . livejournal . com / profile

* * *

It was a rather unparticular Thursday afternoon in March- slightly dreary and gray for this time of year, but otherwise completely unremarkable. All those working in the Ministry of Magic could feel the end of a busy week, and people bustled about with a slightly irritable air. It had been a long, hard week and the aura of exhaustion was nearly tangible as it pervaded the dim, quiet hallways.

Suddenly, a faint tapping sound from down the hallway broke the general silence. No one paid it much mind until it grew louder and nearer. The loud receptionist looked up first, her keen ears picking up on it. Then, a few wizards standing around looked up excitedly. Those were unmistakably footsteps. The receptionist rolled up her eyes in an aggravated fashion as several men poked their heads out as though they had been waiting for just this moment. The whole room seemed to hold its collective breath as the sound paused just outside the entryway.

Then the doors opened and a vision strolled into the room.

She was tall and graceful, wearing long and fitted robes of a sultry red color. They hugged her closely and flowed just so over her body. A slit up the left side revealed a smooth leg, which moved rhythmically with the other in a pair of deep red stilettos. A hat was resting elegantly over the waves of long white-blonde hair that cascaded about her shoulders and framed her delicate angel's face. A slight smile played about her full red mouth and romantically flushed cheeks and her light eyes sparkled. Without so much of a glance at the directory, Narcissa Malfoy breezed through the Ministry of Magic, seemingly oblivious to the stares of longing that followed her.

In all actuality, she was completely aware of the response that she elicited. With a slightly lightened smirk, she let her eyes pass over a few faces as she walked down the hallways. She was on a mission and knew exactly where she was going. At the end of a series of halls she found the room she'd been looking for. The door, in emerald letters, read "Lucius Malfoy."

She knocked softly. "I'm preoccupied," came the deep voice from within. She smiled at the familiar drawl. "Unless this is an extremely worthy interruption, I suggest it wait."

"Oh, I think it is," She purred.

The door swung open almost instantly, and Narcissa smiled at her husband, who stood before her with a perplexed expression. She looked at him carefully, her facial expression enigmatic; she gazed at his long, sleek blonde hair, his handsome face set with piercing eyes, his body lean and strong beneath rich black robes. She smiled, full of mischief and desire.

"Narcis-" he began.

She never gave him a chance to finish. With one long, dainty finger, she touched his lips and halted his speech. He raised his eyebrows, but as she took a slow step toward him, bringing her body against his and forcing him back into the office, he began to understand. As soon as they were both safely ensconced in the room, the door swung shut behind them. With a satisfied sigh, Lucius turned to his wife, but she placed a hand on his chest. He paused. Narcissa seductively ran a finger around his lips, over his cheek, and then slid her hand through his hair and down the side of his face in a loving caress. Lucius closed his eyes with delight. Then, with surprising force, she pushed against his chest with all her might, sending him careening towards his desk. He threw his hands behind him and caught his fall, but was left almost on his back atop his desk, watching his wife curiously.

Narcissa smirked at him dangerously, and then flicked her hand smoothly. The blinds on all the windows clamped shut and the door magically locked. In the dim light, Lucius watched her reach for the clasp of her robe. His breath caught in his throat as it tumbled off her shoulders, revealing a much shorter, tighter dress of a soft material. She tossed her hat aside and shook her hair loose, and he sighed in wonder. She was absolutely, splendidly, incandescently beautiful.

Narcissa watched his reaction with pleasure. She knew full well the effects of her appearance, and she found it immensely gratifying to see the state to which she could reduce her husband. She took a few steps towards him, measuring them carefully, teasing him. With gentle hands, she slid his robes from his shoulders, revealing the shirt and skin beneath the fabric. Leaning in ever closer, she pushed her body against his as he leaned back over the rough wood of his desk. She brought her lips temptingly close to his, but as she leaned in for them, she pulled back just enough.

"Darling…" Lucius groaned in thrilled frustration.

"Yes?" She murmured, moving her face past his and to the warm skin of his neck. Softly, she busied her lips there and moves with small kisses up towards the rougher area just past his jaw line. Letting her mouth just barely linger, she kissed his chin, cheeks, eyelids… anywhere but his mouth, until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her, pulled her beneath him so _she_ was leaning on the desk, and kissed her passionately. Breathless, she returned his kiss and it was suddenly as if they were again in their early youth, as students sneaking into empty classrooms and abandoned hallways, or as newlyweds canceling a day's events just to linger around in bed. His hands tightened around her waist as she slid her fingers through his hair to rest on his face. Lost in the throb of passion, the lovers kissed fiercely and tenderly, temporarily forgetting the woes and complications outside that heated room and each other's arms.

All too soon, Narcissa lifted her flushed, pretty face from her husbands and reached for her robe where it hung on the door handle. Lost in bliss, Lucius slumped against the desk with his eyes closed and his breath coming fast. Calm and pleased with herself, Narcissa clasped her cloak and smoothed her silky hair over her forehead before pinning her hat back in place. Walking to the desk, she placed one last kiss on her husband's warm, damp cheek as he straightened up.

"See you at home," She cooed. With a swish of her cloak, she was gone, leaving nothing behind but a trace of perfume and the stars in Lucius's eyes. Ignoring the curious stares that followed her, she sauntered casually back out of the Ministry.

Back in the office, a vastly contented Lucius struggled to regain composure. He felt rejuvenated and positively jaunty as he resumed his work, humming slightly. After a few moments, he sensed another presence and looked up.

A mail carrier stood at the door, which had been left slightly ajar. His mouth hung open as he surveyed the disheveled appearance of his superior: hair a mess, cheeks red from exertion, cloak unbuttoned…

"What?" Malfoy asked.


End file.
